myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Necromill OTK
---- A NecroMill deck, uses Inferno Tempest and Grinder Golem to deck out your opponent, with 3 Necroface cards in your deck. The combo is: 1st: Summon Grinder Golem, and use the token to attack Golem causing you to take 3000 LP of damage. 2nd: Taking 3000 LP of damage lets you activate Inferno Tempest, then with Tempest effect, remove 20 of your opponents monsters (assuming they have that many), and your 3 Necrofaces. This will take away 40 cards from your opponent. (15 cards from Necroface, 19 cards from Inferno Tempest and 6 cards from the opening draw and the draw of his first turn (you can't perform this OTK on the very first turn because you need to attack). This combo is very risky as your opponent must have at least 19 monsters in his deck. Also, if he draws any monsters, the OTK will not work too. So keep a Return from the Different Dimension handy to Special Summon all the removed from play monsters to attack your opponent. Using a copy of Card Destruction is a great way to get rid of of any of your opponent's monsters which he/she drew in the first 6 plus this will chop your opponents deck down even more. You can also use Burial from a Different Dimension to put the Necrofaces into your Graveyard and then use Soul Release to remove them again, activating their effect once again. Alternatively you can use Return from the Different Dimension to Special Summon them back to your side of the field and simply end your turn, removing them from play and activating their effect. A deck can have between 40-60 cards and will have between 20-30 monsters (it is very rare to see a 60 card deck). using Card Destruction will bring you closer to getting your grinder golem and inferno tempest. cards like hand destruction can also be used but remeber that you opponent will choose his cards that he wishes to keep. another way to remove your opponents cards quickly is Forced Requisition. This way when you play Card Destruction you will lose your hand your opponent will lose theirs and then they have to discard cards equal to the number you discarded hopefully leaving them with 0 cards in there hand and handing you the cards you need to win. With all this counted you can get your opponent to drop his hand (0-7)+, Forced Requisition (1-6)+, then all there monster (14-30)+, Necroface (+15). This is already a possible (30-58) so your opponent (if running a 40 card deck)will be between 0-10 cards left in there deck. If they run a 60 card deck then they will have between 2-30 cards left at which point use Morphing Jar #2 to make your opponent mill out. But keep in mind his affect affects you aswell so make sure you can summon monsters. Since the March 2008 Advanced Format Ban Lists with Necroface Semi-limited this OTK is more difficult to complete and is not often used any more. Category: Deck Type